fight_rocfandomcom-20200214-history
Gideon Gold/Gear
Golden Griffin (金色皇室翼 (ゴールデングリフォン), Gōruden Gurifon; Japanese for "Gilded Imperial Wing"). Gideon's Gear is named Golden Griffin, another instance in which the Gold Family name is used, and is considered one of the most powerful Gears currently in the GIFL. Gideon shares the same name and powers of his Gear with his father, Othniel Gold, though Gideon's is stronger and possesses several unique abilities. Description Classification Golden Griffin is a Unique Type Gear, sharing properties of both Enhancer and Armament Types. As part Enhancer Type, Gideon receives a boost to all of his stats that greatly enhances his overall battle power that makes him one of the strongest GIFL combatants to ever live. As part Armament Type, Gideon can summon pieces of golden armor to cover himself and over added protection, but also increase the damage of his blows. Effects During battle, Gideon is able to produce segments of armor of golden light to block attacks or he himself attack his opponent with. The extra force applied to his attacks produce much more damage than normal techniques and uses them in conjunction with his fighting style. These pieces of armor are made entirely of Gideon's immense Drive power and held together by his will alone. The energy constructs appears as sections of medieval armor, though in larger proportions, and cover specific parts of his body when using his techniques. Across the arms and back, golden feathers are layered to give the armor bird-like appearance. He's able to produce the armor instantly to intercept an opponent and surprise them and seems to do so with little effort. The armor itself is durable enough to withstand repeated attacks, even against other Gear powers. The only known person who has been able to pierce his armor has been Lyon, completely shattering it in the process. But given its reappearance in the league, it seems that Golden Griffin has regenerative powers and is able to heal itself through Gideon's willpower. When attacking with his armor, Golden Griffin can deal damage either through blunt force, using the flat side of his armor, or slashing with the sharp edges of its wings. This grants versatility in the type of damage Gideon wants to inflict and allows him an opportunity to cut through an opponent's armor or other defenses. Even prior to his augmentations, Gideon's Gear was the strongest in the league and dominated the entire GIFL roster to earn him a match against the GIFL Champion at the time, Lyon. Unfortunately, it was not strong enough to stand up to the champion and ultimately was defeated. Second Gear Total Gold (トータルゴールド, Tōtaru Gōrudo) Golden Griffin is currently the only Gear that produces a secondary change, what Gideon refers to as a natural evolution of his Gear powers thanks to the augmentations he received after his defeat against Lyon. The surgical enhancements altered his Drive and increased its output, allowing Gideon to produce more segments of armor cover his upper torso, as opposed to just a single limb at a time. When using Total Gold, Gideon shrouds himself a golden aura that shapes itself like armor over his upper body and his head is protected by a helmet in the form of a griffin's head. This armor is traced in golden light with the rest remaining transparent. The armor is very intricate, with custom details over its surface and feathers hanging from the arms and edges of his helmet. The feathers hanging from his arms trail from shoulder to wrist, making it appear more so as a pair of wings. Across his skin on his arms, neck and face are similar golden tracings of tribal patterns matching that of his light armor. As he moves, so does his armor and it appears effortless as if the armor itself were made of air. It does not appear as real armor made of metal. Instead, Golden Griffin appears as armor made of golden light molded into the outline of it that surrounds Gideon's arms and torso. With his Gear manifested, Gideon adopts a new fighting style that using sweeping motions with his arms to deliver clotheslines and lariat attacks. Also, when using his Total Gold Gideon becomes much more arrogant and overconfident with his abilities, and he continues to smirk as he taunts his opponents. There are several benefits that Golden Griffin grants Gideon upon activation: *'Enhanced Drive Power:' With Total Activated, Gideon is now granted the full extent of his Drive, raising his power level to monstrous levels and releasing it with such force that he can cause great devastation to the nearby area by simply venting it. The shockwaves he produces ripple over great distances and can cause tall structures to crumble from the force. When measuring its output, Gideon's Drive was increased from Level 6 to Level 8, making it the second strongest Drive ever recorded in the GIFL. The only other individual capable of matching his power is Lyon. When sufficiently enraged, Gideon's Drive is released with explosive force, creating pyres of flaming energy that roars all around him. The violent output of his Drive was enough to short several advanced machines designed specifically to measure Gideon's power and whole arenas have trembled from it. *'Increased Strength and Speed:' As part Enhancer Type, Total Gold grants Gideon an enormous boost in strength and speed, allowing him to easily overpower opponents in one fell swoop. The exact level of this increase is unknown, mainly due to Gideon not needing to activate Total Gold during battles. With his newfound strength, he's able to easily lift huge boulders over his head and launch them as if they were toys. He can send an opponent flying through the air or smash them through several layers of stone walls. Metal frames are nothing to him as he can simply smash through them with his sheer strength and fold them like sheets of paper. His speed allows him to move as a golden blur, instantly circling opponents and striking them down before they had time to react. *'Damage Resistance:' As part Armament Type, even though it does not appear as real armor, the light outlining his armor is made of force capable of resisting all forms of damage. Attacks that have huge blast radius are also unable to cause Gideon any harm. The armor is strong enough to repel all forms of attacks, including from bladed weapons or techniques that could rend through solid structures. Gideon can stand in the path of a stream of energy and sustain no damage, extreme temperatures cause no lasting effects and he can use his own body as a battering ram to smash through object without causing injury. Its ability to resist damage is another form of arrogance for Gideon as he boasts that he is completely untouchable while Golden Griffin is activated and that attacks will never be able to touch him even if he were to stand completely still and have the attack hit him head on. *'Flight:' The wings on his arms aren't only for decoration, these wings also grant Gideon with the power of flight. By extending his arms and flapping them one time, he immediately can launch himself into the air and control his movements by subtle changes with his arms. He can maintain great speeds while flying, enough that he can quickly evade attacks launched at him. He doesn't need to move his wings to keep airborne. He can easily glide or hover through simple mental control. When battling, he enjoys floating above his fallen targets to again show his dominance over his enemies and vastly superior he is to them. Weaknesses Golden Griffin is hailed as a perfect Gear, since it offers increases to physical stats, but also provides protection against damage and even resistance against Mental Type Gears. Before his augmentations, Gideon was limited to only creating a single piece of armor at a time to cover one limb. This means that against a group of opponents, he would only be protected on one side and if the targets flanked him while his armor was up he could still be susceptible to damage at that point. He would have to rely on his speed to create new armor in different areas, but could not create multiple pieces simultaneously. After his upgrades, these limitations were lifted in the form of Total Gold, but gained a new weakness in the process. Its main weakness lies in its weight. Even though he can still move incredibly fast, Golden Griffin is placing tremendous internal pressure within Gideon's body only allowing for a few minutes of use before the armor dissolves. He is then required to activate Total Gold once again after he's properly rested and regained his stamina. Also, overexertion and increased pressure can effect his augmentations, potentially leading to death if his limits are pushed beyond what his body can handle. For all its advantages, Golden Griffon remains a close quarter combat Gear, with a single ranged attack. This means its true effectiveness relies on the proximity of his target and many of his attacks are limited to his upper body because of the armor's surface area over his upper torso. Trivia * The images found here are not my property, and are used as a representation of the content on this page.